Scarlet
by SMRU
Summary: Te tenía allí, entre sus brazos, como tantas veces había soñado. Pero no podía pensar en nada. El escarlata lo inundaba todo. .:Drabble:. [Gerza]


**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, pues a ver, es mi primer drabble en el fandom de FT, pero me declaro fan incondicional de la serie (sigo el manga desde que salió, hace ya unos cuantos añitos) y siempre me ha tenido loca. Antes de que saliera, había leído Rave, también de Hiro Mashima, y me marcó muchísimo (sobre todo Sieg, los que lo hayan leído sabrán a qué me refiero). Y cuando lo vi aparecer en FT, me volví a enamorar sin remedio posible. Y bueno, con respecto a Erza, me parece un personaje apasionante, y su historia juntos es absolutamente adictiva, amor del bueno, que se dice. Fan detectada. Y hoy se me ha venido esta imagen a la cabeza (todo era más gore allí dentro) y no he podido evitar escribirla. Me ha quedado algo raro, pero bueno, me declaro nueva es esto, así que... ¡culpable! Espero que la disfrutéis :) **

**Título: Scarlet**

**Género: Angst/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Advertencias: El que intuya algo de NaLu, Gruvia o GaLe, es cosa suya xD Es puramente Gerza (o esa es la intención). **

* * *

**.**

**..**

**.**

_Scarlet_

**.**

**..**

**.**

—¡Jeral! ¡Haz algo o te juro que te mataré!

Natsu acabó la frase con llamas lamiéndole las comisuras de la boca. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo fuego que le ardía dentro del pecho. Su mirada se cruzó un momento con la del mago y él sintió miedo, pero no por la amenaza del dragon slayer. Bajó la vista y el alma se le encogió a observar el pecho de Erza, destrozado. Puso las manos sobre la herida con una mueca, pero no sabía qué hacer. Él no era mago médico, él no poseía ningún tipo de magia que pudiera curar las heridas. Ultear hubiera podido hacerlo, pero estaba desaparecida. Meredy había ido a buscarla, pero con todo aquel caos a su alrededor no creía que la encontrara a tiempo. _Y no le quedaba tiempo._

—¡JERAL!

Natsu pegó el último puñetazo al engendro con el que peleaba y se giró hacia él. Lo apuntó con un dedo llameante. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Su contrincante se levantó tras él y se abalanzó encima de Salamander. Sin embargo, éste ni siquiera se volvió de nuevo para enfrentarlo. Dejó que Gray le cubriera las espaldas. El mago de hielo congeló rápidamente a la bestia y Elfman apareció raudo, con una media transformación en toro, y agarró el bloque con una fuerza sobrehumana y lo lanzó lejos. Lucy apareció tras ellos con Virgo y empuñando la llave dorada de Leo. El mago de pelo rosa ni se percató de su presencia. Seguía centrado en el antiguo mago oscuro.

—Sálvala. -La orden retumbó entre los miembros de los gremios. Todos se giraron para mirar con desconfianza al que una vez fuera miembro del Consejo Mágico.- Sálvala o te prometo que no responderé de mis actos. No puede morir. Es... Erza. -La voz se le quebró. Allí, en medio del horror, el orgulloso mago de Fairy Tail se convirtió en un niño suplicante. Sus compañeros lo miraron con la misma plegaria reflejada en el fondo de sus pupilas.- Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero tú sí. Tú siempre la has mantenido con vida. Siempre has cuidado de ella.

Pero Jeral no podía hacer nada, aunque todos quisieran creer que sí. Apartó las manos de Titania y se las miró. Pronto, la sangre que había en ellas comenzó a difuminarse, a dejarse arrastrar hasta el suelo por sus lágrimas. Todos volvieron a la lucha, encerrándolos en un círculo protector. Un círculo en el suelo marcado con sangre, brillante, palpitante, _escarlata_. A Jeral se le nublaron las pupilas y ya no vio nada más que el rojo por todas partes, cubriendo como una manta al hada que tenía entre sus brazos. Miró su rostro unos instantes y con una sonrisa rota le colocó el pelo tras la oreja.

—Siempre fuiste revoltosa. Revolucionaria. Siempre llena de herida, y moratones, y raspones. Y nunca llorabas... Nunca ninguna herida te dolió tanto como para hacerte llorar. -Su voz se congestionó en un gemido y sobre el rostro de Erza cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas que rápidamente se escurrieron por sus mejillas, hasta su pelo.- Siempre tuviste la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante por los demás, por los que te importaban.

Jeral se dio cuenta de que, aunque estuvieran inmersos en la batalla, todo Fairy Tail lo escuchaba, sonriendo, reconociendo a su Titania en aquellas palabras. _Ellos eran su razón para seguir viviendo, para seguir luchando_. Y porque ellos aún seguían en pie, cuidándola a ella, no podía morir. El que fuera avatar de Zeref pegó su frente a la de ella y su cabello azulado se confundió con el escarlata, mezclándose movido por el viento, en una danza hipnótica que los envolvía a ambos. Él cerró los ojos y olvidó la imagen de la Erza hecha añicos a la que se aferraba y en su mente se dibujó el perfecto cuerpo con mil armaduras que solía lucir, a cada cual más espectacular, más duro, más fuerte. Invocó aquella fuerza que ella siempre había regalado a los demás y abrió los ojos. Se frotó los ojos para alejar las lágrimas y se manchó de rojo. La miró a ella, y toda ella estaba cubierta de rojo, _como siempre lo había estado_. Así que hizo acopio de fuerzas, la apretó contra sí y susurró en su oído, esperando que alguna magia poderosa llevara sus palabras allá donde ella estuviera en aquel momento.

—Erza, no me dejes. Eres todo lo que tengo. Eres todo lo que me importa, todo por lo que lucho. En tu empeño por salvar vidas, salvaste incluso la mía, que no merecía la pena. -Te necesito para que mi vida tenga sentido. -Tembló con los sollozos y apretó los puños a la espalda del hada, notando su cuerpo inerte e inmóvil.- Puede que sea demasiado egoísta, pero, por favor...

Fairy Tail se volvió, al completo, a contemplar la escena. Makarov, pese a las lágrimas que le surcaban las viejas mejillas, apretó los puños, negándose a perder la fe en ella tan fácilmente. Natsu quiso ir hacia ellos, pero Lucy lo retuvo de un brazo, sin poder apartar la vista del cuerpo cubierto de sangre. En un acto reflejo, Gray abrazó a Juvia para que dejara de llorar. Mirajane y Lisanna se dejaron abarcar por los fuertes brazos de su hermano, y Levy acogió entre los suyos a Wendy, bajo la atenta protección de Gajeel. Laxus alzó la barbilla y, en ese momento, su insignia del gremio pareció brillar.

—No puede morir. Es parte de Fairy Tail. Es parte de nuestra familia.

Jeral cerró los ojos, aferrándose a aquella esperanza. El nieto del líder estaba en lo cierto.

Erza Scarlet no podía morir. Aún tenía algo que hacer. Aún tenía a alguien a quien proteger. Porque aunque todo Fairy Tail hubiera crecido, aunque todos fueran ya capaces de arreglárselas por su cuenta, aún había uno que necesita a Erza para sobrevivir.

—Por favor, sálvame una vez más. Vive.

_O moriré contigo._

****Los brazos de Titania rodearon la espalda del mago y sonrió contra su oído. El campo de batalla estalló en gritos de júbilo, mientras Jeral lloraba desconsoladamente escondido en el pelo escarlata de Erza. Aquel santuario rojo que siempre sería su salvación, su condena y su única razón para existir.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Me amputo las manos? :D En cuanto a los nombres, sé que cada uno estará acostumbrado a verlos de una forma distinta (Jellal, Gerard, Elsa, etc.) Erza y Jeral es con los que yo he crecido y así se quedarán xD Bueno, espero que lo disfrutarais. ¡Opinión aquí abajo! **

**¡Besos!**


End file.
